Cubitum Unum
by Illustrus
Summary: Your classic "one bed" trope with your favorite dysfunctional partners! "Lucifer, I'm not making you sleep on the floor." "Right, Detective. I'll take the bed and you take the floor."


**A/N:** Hey everyone! I just wanted to clarify based on the multiple reviews I've received that there will not be another part to this story. I specifically wanted to write this as a one shot, but if you'd like to see more of Lucifer and Chloe feel free to check out my other stories!

* * *

This was _not_ how Chloe Decker had envisioned spending her evening. It was Tuesday. _Taco_ Tuesday. And right about now she should have been dicing onions and making salsa with Trixie, but instead, she was at a shady motel. With Lucifer. _Great. _What should have been a simple case had turned into a stakeout, so now instead of eating tacos, Chloe was stuck talking to a phlegmatic concierge who looked like he would rather have been anywhere else.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We don't have anymore double beds available."

Chloe shook her head, "So, you're telling me you don't have _anything_ available?"

"As I told you, we're all booked. I can book you for a single bed."

"No. No!" She sighed, rubbing her temples at the thought of ever sharing a bed with Lucifer. "There is _nothing_ else?"

"You're welcome to try another motel— " He began, tiredly.

"No, that won't be necessary, will it, Detective?" Lucifer interjected, a wide smile on his face. He turned back to the concierge, "We'll take it." The man looked between them, apparently taking Chloe's silence as a 'yes' before turning back to the computer.

"I'll pay." Lucifer grinned, reaching for his wallet. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lucifer slipped the key card into the door, stepping inside. "Well, it's certainly not the Beverly Hills Hotel, is it?" He said. Chloe rolled her eyes, setting her gun on the table as she took off her jacket. "Getting right down to business, are we, Detective?"

"No, Lucifer, we're not. This is only for one night, and I need you to just— " Chloe paused, already feeling an oncoming headache. "I need you to just take this seriously for once."

"I promise you, Detective, I'm taking this very seriously."

"Great." She smiled, sarcastically. "Then I should have nothing to worry about."

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Almost. It wasn't until it was nearly midnight and neither of them had made any attempt at actually sleeping that Chloe finally decided to say something. She looked up from her laptop at Lucifer who currently sat at the table watching television with about as much enthusiasm as someone filing tax returns.

"We should try to get some sleep, Lucifer."

"Of course, Detective. You go right ahead." He said, offhandedly.

"_Both_ of us." Chloe said, closing her laptop.

"Well, I'm not very tired Detective." He remarked, turning his attention from the television. "But you, on the other hand, look positively knackered."

Chloe rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Why, thank you, Lucifer. But seriously. We have a long day tomorrow and we both need to be well rested, so _you,_" She pointed, "Bed." He sighed, standing up grab a pillow before removing his jacket, placing it neatly on the floor. "Lucifer, I'm not making you sleep on the floor."

"Right, Detective. I'll take the bed and you take the floor."

"That is not what I meant. _Just—_ get in the bed. And we will never speak about this ever again." She hissed, grabbing his arm.

"Detective! I love it when you're assertive." He grinned, situating himself next to her.

"Lucifer? Shut up."

As hard as Chloe tried she couldn't fall asleep, and of course Lucifer was sleeping like a baby. Much to her contentment, Lucifer hadn't tried anything. He had actually been the perfect gentleman, keeping a respectful distance to give her plenty of space, but at the same time, she couldn't stop the small part of her brain that _wanted_ him to try something. She turned to look at him, taking in his parted lips and the soft rise and fall of his chest. And again, there was that small, but persistant part of her brain telling her to kiss him. To run her hand through his hair, or feel the stubble lining his jaw. But she couldn't. So instead, Chloe Decker turned onto her side, closing her eyes, and began counting sheep.

_One. Two. Three. Four…_


End file.
